


Grey Oblong Pill

by Ediyo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrities, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug lords, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Famous Michael, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, detective-ish, emotional breakdown, idk I’m not that far yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediyo/pseuds/Ediyo
Summary: Jeremy envies his best friend, Christine. Her life is easy. So easy that she’s able to afford front row tickets and Back-Stage Passes, something Jeremy could never begin to afford.And when he’s cornered outside the concert, who comes to his rescue but the performer himself.





	1. Not The Easy Life

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy threatens a drug dealer and Christine gets some exciting news.

Jeremy would like to say that he wasn’t about to fall asleep in the library. And that he wasn’t woken up by his best friend Christine screaming her head off. No, he was a completely good student (who wasn’t planning on skipping class in his dark little alcove). 

The librarian promptly appeared to shush Christine before heading back to her desk. Christine sat next to Jeremy, practically bouncing off her seat in excitement with her lunch tray forgotten on the table in front of her. Jeremy pushed his own tray away from his face as he looked over at the small girl. 

“Why are you screaming?” he asked, groggily. 

“Michael Mell is going to be in Newark! That’s only half an hour away! And Rich and Jake are opening for him! We have to go!” 

Michael, Jake, and Rich were these pop/alternative singers that Christine was obsessed with. If she wasn’t listening to musicals, she was listening to them. 

“I can’t afford stuff like that,” Jeremy said. He was barely able to keep his dad off of the stuff Squip was selling, let alone worry about making money to pay for concert tickets. 

“I’ll pay for yours,” she said. 

“And will you be paying for the girls’ too?” Christine was no doubt going to invite Jenna, Chloe and Brooke. Though Jeremy didn’t talk to them that often, they had enough moments where they were decent for him to tolerate them. Christine grouped them in the same category as Jeremy. 

“They can pay for their own,” Christine claimed as the bell rang. She packed up her things and then looked back at Jeremy. “And you won’t be paying me back.” 

Jeremy slamed his books into his bag and took off after her, practically throwing his tray into the trashcan, “You know you can’t do that to me.” 

“Consider it an early Christmas present,” she said as they walked towards their next class. 

“It’s March,” he said. 

“I said early.” 

“I’m Jewish.” 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to get you a Hanakuh present too.” 

Jeremy placed his bag on his desk and looked at her, “You can be very difficult sometimes, you know that?” 

“You love me,” she smiled, reaching up on her tiptoes to throw her arm over his shoulder. 

“Don’t know why,” he said sarcastically. She giggled and sat down in her seat. After class, she waved goodbye as they went their seperate ways. She had drama almost everyday that week, so he’d have to ride the bus (she was also getting annoyed with him trying to pay the gas money). 

By the end of the day, Jeremy was stuck in a metal tube filled with horny, sweaty, and loud teenagers. How one could deal with driving such gremlins around everyday was beyond him. Jeremy was one of the last ones off (meaning he was also one of the first ones on, lucky him). He was fine with that though, he didn’t like people knowing where he lived. 

It was the exact opposite of what Christine’s world was like. Her mom was a laywer and he dad was a doctor. She lived in a three story house and drove a Nissan Murano that was always as shiny as the day it was bought. Her sister and her cousin were dormates in Harvard and she was on a fast track for Julliard. 

Christine didn’t have to worry about what she was going to eat the next day. She didn’t have to mow people’s lawns every summer and save all that money for futur electricity bills. Christine’s parents were still happily together and her dad wasn’t stuck in a slump where he barely worked and barely got paid. She didn’t have to move to the bad part of town in when she was eleven. Jeremy loved her like a sister, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fell bitter sometimes. 

Oh...and she also didn’t have to deal with the persistent drug lord that owned the trailer park they lived in. 

Jeremy got off the bus to see James sitting on his front steps, smoking a cigarrette (it didn’t look correct with the nice suit he was wearing). He glanced up as the bus drove away and proceeded to stand. The six foot six man dropped his cigarrette and stamped on it before looking at Jeremy. 

“Is it that time of the week already?” Jeremy asked smugly. 

“Didn’t know we had a specified time,” James replied. “Your father won’t answer the door.” 

“He’s probably asleep,” Jeremy said, working to get past the large man. 

“You know Squip is waiting for his money,” James said, stepping in front of him. 

“We payed our bills on time this month,” Jeremy reminded him. 

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” 

“Last I checked,” Jeremy replied innocently. “You don’t have to pay for anything unless you buy it.” 

“You’ll buy it eventually. Squip has his way,” James growled. 

“Well tell him he’ll have to try again later,” Jeremy stepped up to the large man and stared right into his eyes. “I have homework to do.” 

Jeremy walked around the large man and up his steps. He slammed the door behind him, locked it, and let out a shaky breath.


	2. Welcome To Middlebourough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive at their snazzy hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! SORRY! I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING!

Michael threw himself on the couch in his hotel room dramatically. Jake and Rich laughed behind him as he let out an exasperated groan. 

“Why must flights take sooo long?” he groaned into the pillow. 

“Because they know how much you hate it,” Jake said, plopping down in the recliner next to him. 

“I think they messed up,” Rich said. “I think they gave us the penthouse, not a hotel room.” 

“Welcome to the life of luxury,” their agent, Joe, said as he walked in with a tray of coffee. “Get used to it boys. You’re on the fast track to being number one.” 

“Michael’s ‘Why Worry’ got number five last month. And that was a cover,” Jake reminded them. 

“Thank you, Jake, for putting all of that pressure back on my shoulders,” Michael groaned, lifting himself up and taking the coffee Joe was holding out with a nod. 

“People seem to love what you’re doing, kid,” Joe said. “So just keep being yourself and I’m sure it’ll work out.” 

“I thought we were performing in Newark,” Rich said, looking out the window. “Why are we in Middlebourough?” 

“I’d rather not have rabid fangirls tearing down every hotel in Newark looking for you guys. And this is the nicest hotel in the area, so you better enjoy it. Now, I’m heading downstairs to my room. 1105, if you need me,” Joe told them, heading back out the door and closing it behind him. 

“So what are we supposed to do now?” Rich asked as Jake got up and started exploring the room. “We could order a pizza, though we technically have an entire kitchen.” 

“And no ingredients,” Michael reminded him. 

“Pizza it is then.” 

“Holy cow, they’ve got every game system known to man,” Jake yelped, running over to the TV in the corner. 

“Out of my way!” Michael shrieked, running over and scanning all the games on the shelf. “Oh my god, they have Apocalypse of the Damned!” 

“Haven’t you played that, like….a milllion times already?” Jake asked. 

“There is no such thing as too much in the videogaming world.” 

“Pizza’s on it’s way,” Rich claimed, walking back into the room. “So I guess it’s a game night?” 

“Only for tonight,” Jake said. “Their is only so much Mario Kart I can play in one week before I lose my mind.” 

“I call Player One!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of something for Michael to sing, whoops.


End file.
